Complicated Love
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: Love is so simple, and so complicated. Especially when you can’t tell the one you love that you’re there. AruNellie


Summary: Love is so simple, and so complicated. Especially when you can't tell the one you love that you're there.

Pairing: Aru/Nellie

Love At First Sight 

The summer sun was bright, not a single gray cloud spotted the blue sky. A smile graced a young child's lips as she walked across the pastures: where her parents kept the cows and the horses on nice days like these. "Scarlette! Scarlette!" The little girl had her hands to each side of her mouth as she shouted one of the foals' names.

Giggling when the foal listened, she bounced on her tiptoes excitedly. Nellie was only nine years old, and living a charmed life on a farm. Being on a farm they had their own responsibilities, that's what she learned from watching her parent's work with all the animals. Sometimes she'd help, especially with the horses. Scarlette was a birthday present from her father.

Hearing footsteps from a distance, she turned curiously, while petting Scarlette's long nose, to see who was coming and who was going. Maybe it's a customer! She thought this with excitement. She loved to go on and on about how she got to help out, and how fun it is to work with animals. It turned out, though; it was Alphonse Elric who was about the same age as her.

The last time she had seen the younger Elric was when they left for their training. Winry explained to her where they were going once they were gone. It upsets her to know that they don't tell her these things. Sure, she was a girl, and that she didn't really know them as well as Winry, but she tries to get to know them. The one who really seemed to notice her was Al.

"Al!" She waved vigorously in his direction; it was obvious that she scared him considering he jumped back. Scarlette whinnies with disapproval: she wanted to be the center of attention. "I'm gonna go talk to Al, you be a good girl!" Nellie dug into her pocket to pull out a ripe red apple. Setting it on the ground, she whirled around to run toward the fence.

Climbing on the first bar of the fence, she leaned forward with her grip strong on the wood. "What's up?" She asked enthusiastically, biting her lower lip. When he smiled at her, she was instantly thrilled.

"Brother and I just got back from training." Al told her triumphantly as he remembered the day they passed the test. "How've you been Nellie? We haven't talked in a while. Is everything okay?" The younger brother asked, nearing the fence, climbing it, and sitting at the top, just beside Nellie.

Nellie frowned when he didn't remember that he told her nothing about it, but then smiled. "I'm fine. The horses are getting very annoyed about something. I wonder what it is?" She glanced back with concern at the animals, before looking at Al. "So, you're smiling, so I guess it went okay?"

"Yeah! It was really hard, but we made it okay," The grin he gave was assuring. "Well, I better go. Winry's waiting for me, Brother's probably eating everything in sight!" He hopped off the fence, and started to run off, but Nellie yelled. "Hey! Wait!" He looked back as soon as he stopped abruptly. "Hm?"

Nellie's eyes soften when she looked down shyly. "Never mind, be careful okay? I don't know a lot about what kind of training you guys do, but promise you'll be carefully?" She asked as she slipped off the fence and unto her feet.

There was a hint of a blush in Alphonse's cheeks; he smiled broadly, "Promise." And with that he turned around to run up the hill. Nellie let him go. The brunette wanted to tell him something else: something that would've at least helped the weight off her shoulders. She wanted to know if he noticed her. If he knew that she cared about his safety, to let him know that someone will be waiting for him even if it's just to be sure of his safety.

'At least I was able to tell him to be careful…' She thought with some sort of sadness crawling into her heart as she watched him run off. Something told her that something bad was going to happen.

(Well? Do you like it? I hope so! I wanted to write another one on Aru and Nellie, because I can! XD I know it's a one-shot, but please review! )


End file.
